the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare's Hell
Nightmare's Hell is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the sixth instalment to the series Defenders of Earth and is the last story in its first series. Synopsis Earth comes under attack from a new alien threat: Inhusrelun. And in the process, Firroth gains two allies; an old enemy, Tyrath and a new ally Julmunvu. Plot Following the events of Invaders and Wives, Vixen leader Boyana Strashilova is reported by Stanislava Blagoeva to be miles away from the Lionesses of Turkey to the point that she has reached the Turkish-Syrian border, specifically the westernmost border crossing with Syria and some 3km west of the town of Yayladagi or in co-ordinate forms 35.905°N and 36.010°E. These co-ordinates are given to Hungarian Vixen leader Bianka Halasz at the beginning of the story because Stanislava refuses to send any of her own Vixens, lest any other Vixens belonging to her get captured by the Lionesses. It is presumed that Stanislava asked other Vixen leaders to send in their women, but other leaders refused, so Bianka is her last hope. Once the above co-ordinates have been given out, Bianka gathers seven of her own Vixens and briefs them on a mission to bring Boyana to Hungary because of the very high chances that Bulgaria will have huge military patrols and police patrols and the danger of PHANTOM. Along the way, psychic Vixen Hanna Szabo feels the presence of a dragon. That dragon is Julmunvu who appears to be flying in a much more agitated state than previous other dragons and she also appears to fly as if she is stuck behind traffic. It is only once the Vixens enter Turkey does Julmunvu fly even faster, so fast in fact that she makes a bumpy landing once she meets up with two former enemy dragons that fought each other in King of the East: Firroth and Tyrath. Once she meets up, Julmunvu becomes even more agitated and irritable than before, snapping at Firroth after he asks her to calm down and explain herself in clear terms. Tyrath asks her if one of Nelarth's forces is going to attack to which Julmunvu is actually much more calm and peaceful. She explains herself much more clearly this time: Nelarth is not going to attack, nor are any of his forces...instead, Earth is going to see the return of an old/new enemy for Firroth: An alien dragon. She came to the pair because Firroth has experience of fighting aliens in the past. Firroth handles Julmunvu's offer with more consolation and assurance that he will help her, certainly with much more maturity than he handled Saphira's order to handle Zhakuh; joining him, is Tyrath who wishes to fight by Firroth's side in an attempt to make up for the fight that they had in King of the East and so, the three dragons head to Hungary; the one country that Julmunvu believes that the dragon is heading for. Indeed, he does and at this point, Firroth takes over telling her and Tyrath to circle the dragon Inhusrelun as they land. As the dragons come in to land, they blast Inhusrelun with fire blasts which, naturally, causes the dragon to retaliate and in the case of Julmunvu, she is shot down by Inhusrelun who shoots an electric bolt at her, incapacitating her and causing Tyrath to tend to her while Firroth attacks Inhusrelun in revenge. Eventually, Firroth temporarily puts Inhusrelun out of action then tends to Julmunvu himself and asks her if she will be alright, but the dragon-ess replies: "I am an assassin, Firroth. We rarely feel pain that Inhusrelun has brought, but bring pain on our enemies. Then we eliminate anyone who knew our targets, one by one." But she also asks him what she meant by Earth being doomed if he didn't help her. She also becomes horrified when Firroth attempts to "reason" with Inhusrelun; but what he is actually doing is trying to force him to leave Earth which the dragon says he will do. At least, he says he will. In fact, Inhusrelun throws burning embers in Firroth's face causing the dragon to scream in pain and both Firroth and Inhusrelun duel in the first fight they have in the series. During the fight, Inhusrelun is beaten into Tyrath's direction then Julmunvu's who hits him back into Firroth's direction. Once Inhusrelun is permanently out of action, the dragons attack him with fire but Inhusrelun tells Firroth: "We shall meet again! I am implacable!" With Inhusrelun gone, the three dragons take off as well. Category:Literature